¡Piérdete!
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Fanfic reeditado. Un corazón destrozado y que clama por venganza ¿Lo logrará? Es un UA
1. Chapter 1

¡Se lo habían dicho! ¡Pero no quiso hacer caso y siguió adelante con el! ¡Realmente se lo habían dicho! ¡Pero ella, como siempre, quiso creer en la buena voluntad de los demás, creyó que el cambiaria! Cuando Kagome vio aquella escena en ese antro, sintió ganas de montarle un espectáculo, de gritarle sus verdades y decirle lo bueno para nada que era, pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, una mano la detuvo

-¡Kagome!

La chica sintió el fuerte agarre de su amiga, volteo a verla, y como si Sango le entendiera solo con la mirada, miro hacia donde Kagome había visto minutos antes, Sango solo acertó a abrir los ojos de par en par….

Aquella escena era realmente vulgar, en el área VIP de aquel lugar, Inu Yasha besaba a una pelirroja exuberante y abrazaba a una morena de grandes curvas. Kagome sintió que el mundo se detuvo y con él su corazón… la voz de Sango, rogándole que lo mejor era irse de aquel lugar, sonaba a lo lejos, como un susurro…

Su novio, su prometido, aquel que dentro de un par de meses se iba a convertir en su flamante esposo, se hallaba en brazos de dos mujeres que distaban mucho de ser la clase de mujer que "un hombre tan respetable como la familia Taisho aceptaría" pero que, al parecer, a Inu Yasha, le iban como anillo al dedo.

Sintió que Sango la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba nuevamente a su mesa, a lo lejos, podía escuchar la voz de Sango, algo como "irnos" "tarde" y cosas por el estilo

Pero era demasiado tarde, aquella escena había no solo destrozado su corazón, sino todas aquellas ilusiones que la chica había puesto en aquel compromiso, inocentemente había pensado que Inu Yasha era el hombre ideal, caballeroso, algo infantil, pero siempre al tanto de ella… vamos, el hombre ideal, el hombre con el que pensaba, pasaría el resto de su vida juntos ¿Cuándo se había terminado el amor? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Escuchó voces a lo lejos, pero no les prestó atención, tenía ganas de abofetearlo, ganas de hacerle pagar con la misma moneda… pero al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de salir de ahí, e irse lo más lejos posible, desaparecer y es que ¡Dolía tanto! Pero el fuerte agarre de su amiga la hizo volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta que ya se encontraban fuera de aquel local… no esperaron por mucho tiempo, un taxi ya había aparecido y en cuanto estuvieron adentro, Sango se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento, a lo que Kagome se negó

-Le prometí a Miroku que te regresaría sana y salva, primero vamos a tu casa, yo estaré bien…

Pero aquellas palabras sonaban más a una promesa vacía, sin embargo, Kagome logro disimular tan bien que ya estaba completamente repuesta de aquel shock, que su amiga ni cuenta se dio… así pues, el taxi dejo a Sango en su casa, ya habían recorrido una buena distancia cuando Kagome le pidió al chofer que la bajara

-Aquí está bien, prefiero caminar…

El chofer obedeció, Kagome se bajó y comenzó a caminar…

-Todo está bien… todo… esta… bien…

Se detuvo en seco, varias lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, convirtiéndose en un llanto amargo… no había nadie cerca, así que no le importo desahogarse, mucho menos derrumbarse, dejando sacar todo el dolor y la tristeza, los castillos que se había hecho al aire y el futuro sin el…

No se percató cuando alguien la cubrió con un saco gris

-¿Tanto lo amas?

Aquella voz la sobresaltó, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a cierto peligrís, enfrente de ella, mirándola fijamente, era el reflejo de su hermano…

-¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?

Kagome volteó rápidamente, no soportaría verlo a él a la cara, sin recordar a Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru la miró fríamente

-Eres una ilusa si piensas que el vendrá por ti…

Kagome lo miro airada, tratando por todos los medios de evitar derramar más lágrimas.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sé que él no vendrá! ¡Se perfectamente que no me ama! ¡Lo sé! ¡No tienes que repetirlo! ¡Y duele! ¡Duele tanto que no puedo soportarlo!

Repentinamente sus ojos se anegaron, y una gran cantidad lagrimas continuaban brotando sin parar, comenzando a darle pequeño golpes a Sesshomaru, quien solo se quedó recibiéndolos, repentinamente abrazó a Kagome, quien comenzaba a desplomarse, Sesshomaru no lo permitió, suavemente la hizo sentarse en el piso, se acercó aún más, se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de Kagome y sorpresivamente, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y sin vacilaciones hablo

-Si lo que quieres es vengarte, yo te ayudaré…

Kagome lo miro fijamente y nuevas lágrimas brotaron…

-Yo… ¡No lo quiero ver por el momento! ¡No quiero saber nada de él! ¡Lo ODIO!

Sesshomaru dejo a Kagome llorar en su hombro hasta el cansancio…. Tanto, que cuando la chica despertó, noto que se encontraba en otro departamento, que no era el suyo, rápidamente se puso de pie, la habitación estaba elegantemente decorada, podía notarse a simple vista que era un lugar en una zona exclusiva…

-Hasta que despiertas…

Una voz hizo que Kagome se sobresaltara

-Yo... lamento las molestias…

Kagome notó que se encontraba en una mullida cama, Sesshomaru estaba sentado en una silla justo enfrente de ella, trató de ponerse de pie, pero fue interrumpida por la fría voz de Sesshomaru

-Piensa bien en mi propuesta, ya que no la ofreceré dos veces

Kagome estaba a punto de rebatirlo, cuando el celular de ella sonó, el rostro de aparente tranquilidad que tenía, se descompuso por completo, dejó el teléfono en silencio

-Contesta

A lo que Kagome se negó rotundamente, 2 minutos después, un mensaje aparecía en su teléfono.

"Hola amor, ayer estuve hasta tarde ayudando a mi hermano con algunos pendientes suyos. No tienes ni idea de lo aburrido que es esto, te extraño mucho ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana? Estoy muerto de cansancio y quiero descansar hoy, lo más que pueda. Te amo."

Sesshomaru veía las reacciones de Kagome muy atentamente, cuando ella leía aquel mensaje y en un ataque de furia, Kagome arrojó casi hasta el otro extremo el celular, dejándolo completamente inservible

-No tenías porqué desquitarte con él, no tiene la culpa

Los ojos de ella ahora parecían dos bolas de ping pong y las lágrimas seguían brotando, Kagome lo miro fijamente y sin titubeos, contestó

-Acepto tu propuesta Sesshomaru ¡Quiero vengarme de él!

Nota de Lucy: ¡Saludos! Creo que ahora sí cumplí con mi palabra y creo que ahora sí, he vuelto ¡Fic reeditado! La primera versión la pueden leer en Lucy mkr por si alguien quiere leer el primero.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado casi una semana después de aquel suceso, y a Kagome todavía le costaba trabajo no sentir cómo la ira recorría cada parte de su ser, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Inu Yasha; al haber perdido su teléfono, por ese arranque de enojo, no tenía ni forma de cómo comunicarse con él y (al parecer) por el momento a Inu Yasha no le importaba no contactar con ella, ya que él había decidido salir de viaje en aquellas vacaciones de verano tan soñadas para él, era un día soleado en Tokio y dos chicas caminaban por una calle un poco solitaria, cuando la voz de una de las dos, se dejó escuchar

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

La voz de Sango resonaba aun en su cabeza, era su mejor amiga y finalmente le había contado lo sucedido días antes con Sesshomaru, incluida su estancia en el departamento de él e incluso Sango le había dado un sermón, que recordaría toda su vida, al enterarse de lo último. Kagome aumentó el paso

-No estoy loca, Sango, ya lo decidí

Sango la alcanzó y tirando de su brazo, la detuvo

-¡Si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar!

Kagome le sonrió a su amiga y tiro de su brazo, soltándose del agarre

-¡El me engañó! ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que ésta, no es la primera vez que lo hace! ¡Y yo tan ingenua, le creí…!

Sango miró a Kagome, en definitiva, ya no era la misma, suspiró resignada y trató de alcanzarla, ya que Kagome había avanzado un par de metros, se hallaban casi a una calle del departamento de Sesshomaru, no sabía qué decirle o cómo convencerla para desistir en aquella venganza, pero podía darse un idea, sobre cómo se sentía Kagome en ese momento. Avanzó un poco más y se plantó justo enfrente de ella

-No puedo decir que sé lo que sientes, pero sí darme una idea-Kagome la miró fijamente y Sango continuó-Sólo quiero que sepas que soy tu amiga incondicional y que cuentas conmigo y si piensas que esto es lo correcto, yo estoy contigo-Dicho esto, Sango abrazó a Kagome

-Vamos, te acompaño

Kagome asintió y ambas chicas llegaron a la entrada del edificio en donde se encontraba el departamento de Sesshomaru, Sango la acompañó hasta la puerta

La chica abrazó a su amiga y sonrió

-Estaré bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-Y diciendo esto, tocó a la puerta, apareciendo detrás de ella, aquel peligris de mirada fría, Kagome hizo el ademán de entrar, no sin antes de despedirse de su amiga. Durante los primeros días, solo buscaron todas las posibilidades para realizar aquella venganza, qué hacer y qué no hacer. Si bien, la presencia de aquel peligris ya le era normal, Kagome comenzó a darse cuenta de alguna que otra actitud de Sesshomaru a la que antes, ella no había prestado atención.

Así pasaron un par de días más y Kagome estaba disfrutando todo aquello, la fama que Sesshomaru se había creado, era totalmente falsa, si bien, era cierto que no expresaba abiertamente sus emociones y sentimientos, era una persona amable y vaya que humanitaria. Pero lo que sí era cierto, es que su círculo de amistades sólo se reducía a solo una o dos.

-Habrá otra persona más, que nos ayudará con todo esto-Kagome alzó la mirada al escuchar aquello, Sesshomaru miró el reloj de la pared-Está por llegar-El timbre de la puerta tocó y el peligris se apresuró a abrirla-Pasa, te estamos esperando-Una voz masculina se escuchó al fondo

-Hola Kagome, es un placer conocerte-Aquella figura se acercó a la chica-Me ha comentado Sesshomaru que deseas vengarte de su hermano-Kagome asintió-Mucho gusto-Le extendió la mano-Mi nombre es Naraku y estás en el lugar correcto

Las vacaciones de verano transcurrieron tan rápido como habían llegado, mientras que Inu Yasha seguía viajando y divirtiéndose sin su novia, Kagome, Naraku y Sesshomaru ponían en marcha su plan.

Sango veía el tablón de anuncios de la universidad, cuando un cuchicheo y algunos gritos ahogados la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-¡Mira..!

-¡Es él…!

Cuando Sango volteó a ver quién o quienes causaban semejante alboroto, se quedó paralizada al ver aquella escena: Sesshomaru, Kagome y Naraku iban caminado juntos, sonriendo, segundos después, Naraku se despedía de ambos, Kagome al percatarse de su amiga, la saludó a lo lejos, haciendo lo mismo Sesshomaru, quien junto con Kagome, avanzaron hasta llegar a donde Sango se había quedado parada

-Gracias Sesshomaru-Kagome lo miró sonriente y él le devolvió la sonrisa-Pasaré por ti-Kagome asintió-Estaré aquí, con Sango-A quien casi se le detiene el corazón al ver las miradas que el peligris, le daba a su amiga

-¿Estás… segura, Kagome?-Sango preguntó vacilante

-Totalmente-Respondió ella sin dudar-Ya no quiero nada con él…

Flash Back

Ya habían pasado varios días y ese en particular seria el definitivo: Kagome le confesaría sus sentimientos a Inu Yasha, sus amigas le habían alentado y el escenario ya estaba dispuesto para aquella confesión, Inu Yasha llego a la hora acordada y Kagome era un mar de nervios… vio llegar al chico y se puso de pie, completamente sonrojada, se puso delante de él y lo soltó sin más…

-Me gustas Inu Yasha ¿serias mi novio?

El peligris la miro fijamente para después sonrojarse, con nerviosismo, se rasco la cabeza y titubeando contesto

-S…si, si quiero ser tu novio…

Las amigas de Kagome le felicitaron en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia… y toda la escuela se enteró de ello, tan populares llegaron a ser, que incluso ganaron el título de Reyes del baile… la felicidad de Kagome era absoluta: ambos irían a la misma universidad a estudiar, diferentes carreras, pero estarían juntos en sus tiempos libres.

Sin embargo, después de entrar a la universidad, la alegría de la chica duro solo un año, cuando comenzaron su segundo año de noviazgo y como Inu Yasha había entrado a derecho, con el paso del tiempo, la escuela y los amigos comenzaron a hacer estragos en la relación, ya que Kagome no tenía mucho tiempo para salir con él, debido a que la carrera de administración de empresas, era demandante.

-[[Lo siento Kagome, pero no puedo ir esta vez, unos compañeros y yo vamos a hacer un trabajo y no sé a qué hora terminaremos]]

-No te preocupes, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Y poco a poco comenzó a enfriarse la relación… Kagome lucho con todas sus fuerzas e hizo un segundo intento por recuperarlo, lo cual, logro con éxito, ya que volvieron a hacer la misma pareja de siempre… hasta esa noche…

Flashback End

Se sorprendió al ver que ninguna lágrima asomaba en su rostro. ¿Es que acaso, Inu Yasha ya no significaba nada para ella? ¿Era costumbre quizás? Sin embargo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar aquella noche en el departamento de Sesshomaru, quien la sacó de sus cavilaciones

-¿Nos vamos?-Kagome volteó al escuchar su voz-Tu también Sango-la chica miró a Kagome y con la mirada pregunto ¿Yo también? A lo que Kagome solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tímidamente, Sango caminó al lado de su amiga. No habían dado ni dos pasos, cuando otra voz se escucho

-¿Qué haces con él?

Kagome volteó

-¿Inu Yasha?

****Nota de Lucy: ¡Segundo capitulo! ¡Gracias a todas las personas que han leído este fic! Trataré de hacer actualizaciones mas seguido. ¡Ojala lo hayan disfrutado!

A estrellataisho: Gracias! Este segundo capitulo dista del otro, disfruta este también! Hubo cosas del otro que no me convencieron mucho y tuve que reeditar.

A Asia12: ¡Ya está! ¡Espero apurarme un poquito mas y actualizar pronto!

A gothikadeozdeep1: Espero no tardarme mucho con el tercer capitulo! Saludos!

A Faby Sama: ¡Hola! ¡Saludos! ¡Espero actualizar en un tiempo mas corto!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome miró al peligrís que tenía enfrente suyo y sonriendo le contestó

-¿Tu qué crees?- Y sin decir nada más, continuó su camino dejando a Inu Yasha ahí, de pie.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!-Inu Yasha se interpuso en su camino-¿Qué te ha pasado, Kagome?-Ella simplemente sonrió y pasando de largo susurró a su oído

-Simplemente no quiero hablar contigo…

Los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron de par en par, tanto Kagome, Sango, como Sesshomaru, continuaron su camino sin mirar atrás, mientras que Inu Yasha se quedaba ahí, perplejo, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Era una pesadilla! ¿Verdad? ¡Su Kagome no podía hacerle eso! ¡No podía! ¿O sí?

Vio cómo los 3 subían se encontraban a distancia con Naraku y subían al carro de él. Aquel carro se alejó y vio las sonrisas pintadas en los rostros de todos ellos.

-Te lo dije Inu Yasha, odio decirlo, pero te lo dije.

Fue todo lo que pudo recibir de Koga, quien había visto la escena a lo leal ver aquella escena a lo lejos, decidió acercarse

Inu Yasha seguía de espaldas a él

-¿Qué sabes de eso?

Koga se apoyó en un vehículo que estaba detrás de él

-Sólo sé que ambos coincidieron un par de veces mientras te fuiste de vacaciones y como están en el mismo seminario, comenzaron a frecuentarse

-¡Pero eso no es motivo para que pase esto! –El tono de voz de Inu Yasha comenzaba a sonar más alterada de lo normal, a lo que Koga, con toda la calma del mundo, le respondió

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?-Koga se incorporó-Te lo dejo de tarea y sin decir nada más, se alejó dejando a Inu Yasha pensativo

Flashback

Lejos de ahí, en las paradisiacas playas de Hawaii, un peligrís se encontraba en un hotel de 5 estrellas, preparándose para la cena de gala… la Universidad de Tokio había aprobado la presentación de aquella tesis presentada por varios estudiantes de Derecho, daba los ultimo arreglos a su smoking, cuando se escuchó un toquido en la puerta

-Adelante

Un pelinegro apareció

-Eres tu Koga….

El chico lo miro algo molesto

-Sí, ¿A quién esperabas?

Inu Yasha lo miro de reojo

-A nadie en particular…

Repentinamente una chica morena, de cuerpo escultural, apareció en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Listo querido?

Inu Yasha termino de arreglarse mientras Koga veía en silencio aquella escena, Inu Yasha al percatarse de ello, hablo con la chica

-Te espero abajo cariño, solo unas cosas más y seré todo para ti…

La morena lo miro, le dedico un beso y salió, dejando a Koga algo molesto

-No es para tanto Koga, no tienes por qué enojarte…

Koga lo miro molesto

-No es justo que le hagas esto a Kagome…

Inu Yasha lo miro burlón

-¿Sigues aun pensando en ella de esa forma?

Koga lo miro molesto

-Si no fuera porque eres mi amigo y porque ella se había enamorado de ti, no hubiera cedido…

Inu Yasha lo miro

-Pero al final, yo gane…

Koga suspiro

-¿Tan seguro estas del amor de Kagome?

Inu Yasha lo miro con seguridad

-Si, tan seguro, como que ella me perdonaría todas las aventurillas que tenga…. Aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿Sientes aun algo por ella? Tú tienes a Ayame….

Koga lo miro serio

-En ese entonces solo miraba a Kagome, pero pronto me di cuenta que solo es cariño de hermanos… la quiero como a una hermana…

El peliplateado solo sonrió

-Kagome solo tiene ojos para mí, en cuanto regrese, si se entera de esto, le pediré perdón y le diré que estoy arrepentido… ya se le pasara…

Koga suspiro y repentinamente otro chico apareció intempestivamente

-Inu Yasha, si no cuidas a Kagome… te la van a ganar….

El chico volteo a verlo

-Miroku, deja de decir tonterías, mira que Sango es muy celosa… no lo digas por Kagome…

El chico lo miro fijamente

-Pero desde que Sango y yo somos pareja, no he vuelto a mirar a otra mujer que no sea ella, en cambio tú…

Inu Yasha ya se estaba exasperando y hablo en tono burlón

-Deja de decir tonterías, a ver Miroku ¿Quién crees que me podría quitar a Kagome?

De repente, un chico alto, con un traje negro y cabello recogido, apareció en la habitación

-Veo que hay reunión aquí…

Al parecer, aquel joven no tenía una buena relación con Inu Yasha, y cada vez que podía, trataba de poner en aprietos al chico

-¡Naraku!

El chico había escuchado parte de la conversación

-Escuche que estas muy seguro con respecto a Kagome, pero ¿no crees que ella ya se cansó de aguantarte?

Inu Yasha lo miro molesto y Naraku sonrió maliciosamente diciéndole

-Tu siempre creíste que Kagome no tenía gracia ¿cierto?

Koga y Miroku miraron a Inu Yasha sorprendidos y Naraku continuo

-Y también escuche por ahí, que según tú, le habías hecho un favor a ella al ser su novio ¿cierto?

Tanto Koga como Miroku veían a Inu Yasha sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, mientras que el peliplateado veía con odio a su superior…

-Si quieres arruinarme la noche, estas a punto de lograrlo…-Inu Yasha lo miro molesto-tú y mi hermano, tienen el mismo sentido del humor… por algo son amigos…

Pero Naraku solo sonrió

-¿Sabes? Había planeado quitarte a Kagome solo para fastidiarte desde hace tiempo, pero… ella no es un juguete, la he estado observando y como esposa, estaría orgulloso de tenerla…

El rostro de Inu Yasha comenzó a descomponerse, Naraku si sabía cómo fastidiarlo… lo tomo de la solapa del smoking

-Ella me ama…

Naraku solo sonrió burlón y tiro de las manos del chico

-Sólo espera a que se entere qué clase de alimaña eres…-Naraku miro su reloj-Bueno, me retiro-Sinceramente Inu Yasha ¿Qué harías si Kagome ya se cansó de ti?

Inu Yasha gritó molesto

-¡Ella JAMAS me dejaría! ¡Porque me ama!

Nraku miró a Inu Yasha con enojo

-Eso lo veremos, le haremos un favor a Kagome si te deja

Y salió de la habitación del chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… cerrando la puerta antes que el zapato de marca reconocida, le diera en pleno rostro. Naraku volvió a abrir la puerta y con cierto dramatismo burlón, volvió a hablar

-¡Y pensar que no seré el actor principal…!-Cerró la puerta inmediatamente, mientras del otro lado, tanto Koga como Miroku trataban de calmar a Inu Yasha, quien lanzaba improperios contra Naraku

Fin del flashback

-¡Maldición!-Dijo para sí, Inu Yasha-¡Pero me reiré de ti, Naraku! ¡Kagome será mía de nuevo! ¡De eso, estaré seguro!

Notas de Lucy: ¡Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que han llegado hasta este tercer capítulo! Me ha costado algo de trabajo poder mantener el ritmo (la falta de tiempo y la falta de practica para escribir) Pero me propuse terminar mis fics y espero poder hacerlo satisfactoriamente

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Créeme que en algún momento pensé en hacer de Kagome una chic sufrida, pero después, pensé ¿Qué pasaría con ella si aceptara? Y sola apareció la respuesta: Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Serenity usagi: ¡Gracias! ¡Saludos! ¡Pues hasta este punto, no sé si se haya dado cuenta del error que cometió!

aby2125: ¡Gracias! ¡Aquí está la actualización! ¡Ojala que te haya gustado!

Moon Pain: ¡Listo! ¡Ojala que te haya gustado!

Linda28091993: ¡Saludos! Me acostumbre a escribir capítulos pequeños, curiosamente este hasta el momento, ha sido el más largo.


	4. Chapter 4

En el estacionamiento de la universidad, ya en el interior del automóvil de Seshomaru, Kagome se debatía. ¿Realmente quería vengarse de ésta forma de él? ¿No era mucho más fácil sólo darle celos y ya.? Pero a su mente, se venían todos esos recuerdos que ahora sí, tenían sentido: aquellas chicas que a Inu Yasha alguna vez lo saludaron muy cariñosamente y que él, fingió en no conocer. De sólo pensar en ello, le hervía la sangre ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? ¿Tan ciega? Cuando regresó a la realidad, las fuertes manos de Sesshomaru le rodeaban sus hombros.

-¿Estás bien?-Kagome alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos dorados tan hermosos que la miraban fijamente.-Si, estoy bien, gracias.-Tocó su cabeza mientras trataba de contener la ira-Es sólo que… ¡Tengo rabia! ¡Y yo que le creí todo!

Sesshomaru trató de calmarla-Guarda todo eso, para cuando lo tengas enfrente tuyo, derrotado, suplicando, por el momento, comenzaremos con nuestra venganza.-Kagome asintió e instintivamente lo abrazó, cubriendo su rostro, para que nadie la viera llorar de coraje, Sesshomaru simplemente acarició su cabello y todo quedó casi en silencio, apenas se escuchaba el llanto de la chica.

Sango, quien se encontraba en la parte trasera del automóvil, miraba la escena bastante preocupada ¡Vaya que le había afectado todo aquello! Se sentía mal al ver a su amiga clamando por venganza, pero por otro lado, Inu Yasha se lo merecía, incluso, se sentía mal por haberla invitado a ese club nocturno "Si yo no la hubiera llevado" Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kagome había visto a Inu Yasha en brazos de otras chicas y finalmente había reaccionado.

Una vez calmada y con los ojos bien hinchados de tanto llorar, Kagome se separó de Sesshomaru-Gracias-Fue todo lo que pudo articular-No es nada-Le respondió Sesshomaru, quien se acomodó en su asiento, encendió el vehículo y salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, no se percataron que algunas personas los habían visto. Esto llegó a oídos de Inu Yasha quien, más preocupado por perder todo lo que Kagome significaba para él, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Días después Inu Yasha se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Kagome, con un enorme y costoso ramos de rosas rojas, Kagome quedó pasmada al verlo

-¿Puedo pasar?-Inu Yasha miraba a los ojos a Kagome, quien asintió y haciéndose a un lado, dejó que el peligrís pasara, lo condujo hasta el recibidor y fue entonces que él, le entregó el ramo de rosas mientras miraba a Kagome con semblante triste.

-Sé que he cometido un error terrible, que no te merezco…-El chico hizo una pausa-También sé que eso no volverá a pasar-Miró a Kagome a los ojos, quien tenía la mirada clavada en los de él, un leve escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de Inu Yasha al ver por unos segundos en los ojos de Kagome una frialdad que podía helar a cualquiera.

-Yo…-Se aclaró la garganta-Yo he venido a decirte que lo siento y que quiero que esto quede atrás ¡Te amo tanto! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!-Y mientras decía esto, se ponía de rodillas a los pies de Kagome, hubo un silencio algo incómodo por un par de minutos y repentinamente Kagome se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de él-Vamos Inu Yasha, no hagas esto, por favor…-Hizo una pausa algo larga y continuó- Todo queda perdonado…-Inu Yasha la miró a los ojos y sonriente, la abrazó, Kagome sonrió levemente, correspondiendo el abrazo-¡Tenemos tantas cosas por hacer juntos!-Los ojos de Inu Yasha brillaban triunfantes, pero Kagome lo detuvo-Sólo quiero avisarte que mi amistad con tu hermano no la voy a terminar-Inu Yasha iba a protestar, pero se contuvo-Está bien-Dijo en tono molesto-Sólo porque eres tú, lo perdono. ¡Pero no quiero que estés con él a solas! –Miró a Kagome quien lo miró fijamente.-No puedo, ambos estamos en la misma clase en idiomas.-El peligrís desvió la mirada-Ya que.-Sin decir más, Inu Yasha intentó besar a Kagome, pero la chica, simplemente evitó el beso y lo abrazó.

Pasaron un par de semanas al inicio del semestre en las cuales, el romance volvió a tomar fuerza, Kagome e Inu Yasha por momentos eran la pareja que alguna vez fueron, sin embargo, quien no veía con buenos ojos todo aquello, era Sesshomaru. Uno de aquellos días, Kagome se dirigía a la biblioteca, cuando repentinamente Inu Yasha la abordó-¿A dónde vas?-Kagome lo miró algo confundida-A la biblioteca, tengo trabajo qué hacer.

-¿Con quiénes?-Inu Yasha la miró seriamente

-Ya sabes con quienes, no es necesario que preguntes, te lo dije desde que hace mucho.-Kagome dio la media vuelta y trató de liberarse del agarre del peligrís

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!-Dijo Inu Yasha tratando de subsanar el problema que veía venir, no iba a permitir que Kagome se le escapara, en definitiva, ella no. ¿De qué otra forma podría adquirir más poder, que a través de ella? Suspiró profundamente y fingió que no había pasado nada.

Kagome lo miró fijamente-Me voy-Se dio la media vuelta de nuevo, pero nuevamente fue detenida por el peligrís.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?-Kagome lo miro fijamente-¡Solo hasta la entrada! Yo tengo que irme, tengo cosas qué hacer-Y sin decir más, Inu Yasha se pegó a Kagome melosamente y caminaron hasta la entrada de la biblioteca. Mientras todo esto sucedía afuera, en el interior eran observados por unos ojos dorados que no le quitaban la vista a Kagome y que veían hasta con cierto odio, a Inu Yasha.

-Solo trata de aguantar un poco mas-Naraku puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Es que no soporto verla al lado de él.-Sesshomaru miraba a lo lejos, cómo Inu Yasha se deshacía en atenciones con Kagome, mientras ella se dirigía a la cafetería.

-Ahí vienen-Naraku tomó asiento en la silla más cercana-Vamos-Le habló a su amigo-Que no se dé cuenta ese idiota que estás enamorado de su ex novia…-Naraku miró a su amigo quien le daba la espalda, lentamente Sesshomaru se retiró de aquella ventana y tomó asiento-Sango llegará dentro de poco-Dijo Naraku sonriente-Ella nos ayudará con esto.

Un par de minutos después apareció Sango, parecía algo preocupada

-¿Kagome? ¿Dónde está?-Miró a Sesshomaru quien no articuló ni una sola palabra, miró a Naraku, quien reclinándose en el respaldo de la silla habló-Ahí viene con Inu Yasha, ese tipo no la deja en paz, para nada.-Y Sango se asomó por la ventana y vió como Inu Yasha intentaba ser cariñoso con su amiga-¡Ay…!-Fue lo único que pudo articular Sango, volvió a tomar asiento sin decir nada más.

Diez minutos después apareció Kagome acompañada de Inu Yasha, en la entrada de la biblioteca, tanto Naraku, como Sango y Sesshomaru se encontraban en una parte algo aislada, lo cual les permitía hacer sus planes, Inu Yasha se detuvo en seco, avanzó con Kagome hasta llegar a aquel lugar apartado y mirando a los tres que ya se encontraban ahí, sonrió con cierto desdén a Naraku y tomando a Kagome de la cintura, la acercó hacia él y le robó un beso, alejándose después con una sonrisa burlona, ella por su parte, al ser besada sorpresivamente, reaccionó intentando separarse de él.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo.-Comentó Naraku-Menos mal que este circo, pronto va a terminar.-Dijo mientras intentaba calmar a Sesshomaru quien haciendo gala de toda su serenidad, se contuvo para no golpear a su hermano. ¿Cómo era posible que Kagome aguantara todo eso? La miró fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada suplicante, él se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaba ella, tomó el rostro de la chica por el mentón

-¿Estás bien?-Kagome miraba a Sesshomaru sorprendida

-Sí, lo estoy, es solo que… me tomó por sorpresa

-Vamos-Y mientras decía esto, Sesshomaru acarició el cabello de Kagome y la condujo hacia aquellas sillas en la biblioteca, sin poder contenerse, Sesshomaru sentó a Kagome a su lado y sin decir nada más, besó la mano de la pelinegra, provocando que Sango abriera los ojos aún más y que Kagome se sonrojara al punto de un rojo carmesí.

-Ahora sí-Dijo Naraku divertido ante aquella situación-¿Podemos continuar planeando nuestra venganza?

Nota de Lucy: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Tarde, pero he vuelto! ¡Espero ser más constante y actualizar más seguido!

Linda28091993: Trataré de hacerlos más largos ¡Ojala te guste este capítulo!

aby2125: ¡Hola! ¡Jejeje pues la venganza probablemente sí le duela y mucho a Inu Yasha!

VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Jejeje ¡Sí conozco esa canción! ¡La verdad es que Inu Yasha es un tonto de primera, ojala que le sirva y de mucho, la lección que le piensan dar!

Serenity usagi: ¡Es un interesado! ¡No se merece a Kagome!

Aoi Dandelion: ¡Por lo menos van a hacerlo sentir mal, que es lo que se merece!

Faby Sama: ¡Es que Kagome y Sessho, tienen historia! ¡En el capitulo 5 sabrás el porqué!

zabitamt1975: Jejejeje Si, el desquite va a estar bastante bueno!

Luliz Rizo: ¡Gracias! ¡Si, Inu Yasha se lo tiene bien merecido!

Andy taisho: Por lo menos le van a restregar en la cara de Inu Yasha que es un bueno para nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos horas después, Kagome y compañía salían de aquella biblioteca, pero algo en el interior de dicho lugar había dejado a Sango realmente sorprendida ¿Qué era eso que había visto ahí?

Justo después de haber terminado su reunión, Sesshomaru y Kagome fueron a otro lugar más apartado de la biblioteca, Para Sango eso no era lo extraño, no, lo extraño, sucedió después, ya que ambos volvieron ¡Tomados de la mano! Peor aún ¡Kagome estaba toda sonrojada! ¡Y ardía en fiebre! Para colmo, había notado que en la camisa de Sesshomaru ¡Había lápiz labial! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sango se puso de pie rápidamente y detuvo en seco a Kagome, miró a Sesshomaru

-Tenemos que hablar

Sango la detuvo en seco y en voz baja habló

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Kagome volteó a verla y miro a Sesshomaru, quien asintió con solo ver su mirada

-Las esperamos en el automóvil

Kagome asintió y tomando de la mano a Sango la miró fijamente

-Hablemos en otro lugar más tranquilo.

Y aun sorprendida, Sango siguió a su amiga hasta la salida de la biblioteca, a una algo alejada en los jardines, lo bastante solitaria como para no ser escuchadas por nadie, finalmente Kagome pudo contarle todo a su amiga

-Es mejor que estés bien sentada, no quiero que te caigas.

Sango la miró atentamente mientras que Kagome, tomó un respiro y lo soltó:

-Estoy saliendo en secreto con Sesshomaru

Sango miró fijamente a su amiga y casi se cae de espaldas

-¿Qué?-Dijo Sango parpadeando rápidamente y mirando fijamente a su amiga

-Como lo has escuchado, estoy saliendo con Sesshomaru en secreto

Sango intentó asimilar la noticia, miró hacia el cielo y dio una vuelta a todo el lugar, intentando asimilar la noticia

-Pero ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? ¿Cuándo?

Kagome la miró fijamente

-5 meses después de haberme enterado que Inu Yasha me era infiel.

Sango sintió una punzada en el pecho, miró a Kagome con los ojos más abiertos de los norma, también miró a su amiga con preocupación

-Lo siento Kagome yo… no era mi intención hacerte pasar ese mal momento… me he sentido algo culpable por todo esto, si esa noche no te hubiera invitado a salir…

-¿Nunca me hubiera enterado que Inu Yasha me era infiel?-Kagome terminó la frase de Sango-Creo que me hubiera enterado de todas formas.-Kagome miró a Sango sonriendo-El hecho de que me enamorara de Sesshomaru, también era inevitable.

Sango la miró sorprendida

-¿Cómo?

Kagome le sonrió a su amiga

-Nadie más lo sabe, pero ¿Recuerdas ese campamento al cual no pudiste ir porque te enfermaste?

Sango la miró pensativa

-¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Cuando íbamos en la secundaria! ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Sango miraba a su amiga esperando una explicación coherente

-¿Recuerdas aquel romance que tuve de verano?

Sango abrió los ojos como platos

-¿No me digas que…?

Kagome miró a Sango

-Sí, aquel chico del que te conté, era él…

Sango abrió los ojos aún más

-¿Segura que nada pasó entre ustedes dos?

Kagome se sonrojó

-¿Sólo un casto beso? Yo no sabía que era hermano de Inu Yasha, porque en aquel entonces, Sesshomaru estaba estudiando en el extranjero. Fue mucho después, cuando me convertí en la novia de ese tonto que descubrí que son hermanos.

Sango miraba atónita a su amiga

-¿Y que hizo él? ¡Por Dios Kagome! ¡Si esto parece de telenovela!

Kagome miró a su amiga

-Yo me enamoré ciegamente de Inu Yasha y no veía más allá de él, al menos hasta esa noche que abrí los ojos.

Sango se percató que la sonrisa de su amiga, al hablar de Sesshomaru, se volvía radiante, Kagome continuó hablando

-Ahora ya no hay nada que evite que vuelva a enamorarme, siento pena por Inu Yasha, pero sí quiero darle una buena lección, también sé que Inu Yasha hace todo esto porque sabe que si llega a casarse conmigo, automáticamente las empresas de mi familia pasarán a sus manos y yo, no quiero que un aprovechado como él, se quede con algo que no sabe valorar. Así que si tu pregunta es si quiero continuar con esta "venganza" la respuesta es "sí, sí voy a continuar, voy a hacer que Inu Yasha pague lo que hizo" hasta el momento, creo que estoy logrando mi cometido-Kagome miró a Sango-Volvamos, los chicos nos han de estar esperando.

Kagome se puso de pie, mientras que Sango veía su amiga ¡Cuánto había cambiado! Ya no era aquella chica inocente, más bien, diría que aquella faceta de su amiga, que apenas conocía, era fascinante para ella. Sango se puso de pie y palmeó el hombro de su amiga, de todas formas, Kagome siempre sería su amiga y no importaba qué, ella estaría a su lado apoyándola.

-Bien, vayamos a alcanzar a los chicos y continuemos con esta venganza.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru y Naraku esperaban en el automóvil del peligrís, Naraku veía por la ventanilla

-Ya han tardado

Sesshomaru miraba seriamente el volante

-Ya vendrán

Naraku lo miró

-Vas en serio con ella.

Sesshomaru lo miró fijamente

-Por supuesto que voy en serio con ella, yo no soy capaz de hacerle lo mismo que ese imbécil le hizo. Yo la amo

Naraku lo miró sonriente

-Te conozco desde que éramos niños y sé que vas en serio con ella. Como tu amigo me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor, como hombre, ella es una gran mujer, la he visto crecer en estos años a distancia. No pude evitar que ella y la bestia terminaran pro enamorarse, sin embargo, me divertí bastante molestándolo a él-Sesshomaru lo miro fijamente, Naraku prosiguió-Me molestó también darme cuenta que era un imbécil que al primer intento, le fue infiel, llegué a pensar que él iba en serio con ella por amor, no por conveniencia.

Sesshomaru miro nuevamente al jardín

-Ya vez que no fue así.

Naraku volvió a ver el jardín

-Ahí vienen. Será mejor terminar todo esto, darle su merecido a Inu Yasha y que se olviden de él.

Sesshomaru asintió, rápidamente se dispuso a abrirle la puerta a ambas chicas, Sesshomaru veía tras el espejo retrovisor, la actitud tanto de Kagome como Sango, se percató que Sango lo miraba fijamente y ella, al ser descubierta, lo miró aún más fijamente y sin guardarse nada, lo soltó

\- Kagome ya me ha contado todo

Sesshomaru miró a ambas chicas, en específico a Sango

-Así es y voy en serio con ella

Sango volvió a mirar al peligrís

-Intento comprender que no serás igual que tú hermano

Los ojos del peligrís se clavaron en los de Sango, rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia adelante, el carro comenzó a avanzar

-Tal vez seamos hermanos, pero no soy igual que él, así que te agradecería mucho que me tuvieras la suficiente confianza.

Kagome y Naraku escuchaban aquella conversación como si fueran espíritus, ya que la conversación prácticamente se había hecho entre Sesshomaru y Sango.

-Quiero lo mejor para mi amiga, la quiero como una hermana y si tú eres quien la va hacer feliz, no tengo ningún inconveniente en ello, pero no la hagas sufrir.

Sesshomaru asintió, aquel auto se perdió rápidamente en el tráfico de la ciudad.

Ya había pasado más de 10 meses y Kagome estaba a punto de finalizar su tercer año en la carrera de administración, según los planes realizados, Inu Yasha y ella seguían comprometidos y así iba a ser hasta que ellos terminaran la universidad, sin embargo, Inu Yasha aún no le entregaba ningún anillo de compromiso, que según él, era lo único que le faltaba para que nadie más se le acercara a la chica, bien dicen por ahí, que la venganza es un plato que se come frio, pues tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru habían decidido tener un plan bien elaborado para vengarse, sin embargo, los acontecimientos que estarían por venir, ni siquiera Kagome los pudo haber prevenido. Un buen día, Kagome citó a Sesshomaru en una cafetería algo apartada del campus

-¿Sucede algo Kagome?

La chica le extendió una hoja que provenía de asuntos estudiantiles. Sesshomaru leyó la hoja y miró fijamente a Kagome

-¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió sin titubeos

-Lo he pensado una y mil veces y es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos.

Sesshomaru la miró con ternura y acariciando su cabello sonrió

-Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo aun si no me lo pidieras, así que en cuanto estés lista, nos vamos, hace unas semanas recibí una propuesta de trabajo allá

Kagome lo miró sorprendida ahora

-¿Y no me lo ibas a comentar?

Sesshomaru la miró

-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta obligarte a nada y si tú no podías venir, no iba a obligarte, nunca me ha gustado hacerlo, pero tampoco te quería dejar sola aquí. Esto simplemente facilita las cosas para ambos, ya que no pienso dejarte ir nunca más.

Esta vez fue Kagome quien se sonrojó

-Por eso mismo quería hablar contigo de esto, yo tampoco quería irme dejándote aquí

Sesshomaru la interrumpió

-Pero sabes bien que yo puedo ir a verte en cualquier momento…-Kagome fue quien lo interrumpió esta vez-¿Y yo no?

Una leve sonrisa asomó en los labios del peligrís

-Ya entendí, no planeas alejarte de mí, así como yo tampoco planeo alejarme de ti

Kagome se sonrojó ante la mirada tan provocativa de Sesshomaru

-Bien, pongamos fin a esto en una semana-Kagome asintió-Debemos irnos a Inglaterra como se debe-Kagome volvió a asentir

Nota de Lucy: ¡Hola a todos! ¡He vuelto! Pues bien, este capítulo explica un poco más la relación entre Sesshomaru y Kagome y la preocupación de su amiga. Ahora si, en el siguiente capítulo, es el final. ¡Ojala este les haya gustado!

Aoi Dandelion: ¡Y vaya que va a ser una sorpresa! Solo puedo decir, que herirá el ego del tonto de Inu Yasha!

Serenity usagi: ¡Hola! ¡Claro que lo harán sufrir! ¡Al menos pasará una buena vergüenza!

Faby Sama: ¡Hola! Mi corazón roto ahí va, muy lentamente, pero ahí va, este fic hasta cierto punto, me ha ayudado mucho. Y bueno, Inu Yasha será afectado en donde más le duele.

Sara: Sesshomaru, creo yo, ha sido el único que se ha preocupado por ella y la ha ayudado en sus locuras, jejeje hasta en la venganza, pero a veces cuando se olvidan algunos resentimientos, hasta las venganzas terminan por no tener una razón de ser. En el siguiente capítulo sabrás porqué

zabitamt1975: ¡Como mínimo, su ego es el que va a sufrir y bastante!

Asia12: jejeje es que Kagome y Sesshomaru ya se amaban desde antes e Inu Yasha es solamente un piedra molesta en el zapato, como vez, solo le interesa el dinero y la posición

Angeline-dbz: Me alegra que hayas retomado la escritura de fanfics. Es que esta pareja es adorable, me encanta cómo se ven juntos. Inu Yasha no sé, lo siento bastante creído.

Luliz Rizo: La intriga de la relación entre Sesshomaru Y Kagome, creo que al fin, está aclarada, jeje es que ellos ya se conocían desde antes, hay que agradecerle a Inu Yasha (hasta cierto punto) que los haya vuelto a unir.


	6. Chapter 6

El baile de graduación ya era en un par de días e Inu Yasha fantaseaba con sus amigos al respecto

-¿Ya están listos para el baile? ¿Ya tienen pareja?

Miró a sus amigos divertido, dándose media vuelta, tomó asiento en una mesa

-Yo no tengo de qué preocuparme, por supuesto que iré con Kagome

Miroku y Koga lo miraron fijamente

-¿Y volverás a hacerle la misma trastada que el año pasado?-Dijo Koga en tono serio

Inu Yasha lo miró algo molesto

-¿Cómo creen? Además, ella ya me perdonó. No tienen ni la mas remota idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para que volviera conmigo-Y mientras decía esto, sonreía triunfante-Tampoco puedo quejarme, porque además, estoy realmente enamorándome de ella.

Inu Yasha seguía parloteando, mientras ambos chicos se veian a los ojos como si ambos comprendieran la tormenta que estaba por venir.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Kagome se reunía con Sesshomaru en una cafetería bastante privada

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Sesshomaru veía el rostro de Kagome, quien permanecia seria, sin mas rodeos, Kagome extendió un papel, el cual tenia el sello de asuntos estudiantiles de la universidad-Leelo por favor-Kagome miró fijamente a Sesshomaru.

El peligris leia atento aquel documento, su rostro cambiaba de serio a preocupación en algunas ocasiones, al terminarlo de leer, miró a Kagome seriamente

-¿Ya lo has pensado detenidamente?

Kagome asintió mientras Sesshomaru le regresaba el documento

-Me han aceptado para continuar con mis estudios en la universidad británica y continuar con un posgrado

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente

-Ese siempre fue tu sueño, pero ¿Qué harás con Inu Yasha? ¿Continuarás con tu venganza?-Kagome lo miró fijamente-Lo he pensado mucho, a estas alturas ya no se si quiero venganza, ya no me importa Inu Yasha ni lo que haga, terminaré esto cuando me vaya.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente y sus ojos dorados brillaron aun más

-Yo me iré contigo-Tengo cosas que hacer en Inglaterra también

Esta vez fue Kagome quien abrió los ojos más sorprensivamente y sonrió

-¿No quieres?-Fue la pregunta que Sesshomaru lanzó sin más

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! Pero tampoco quiero atarte a mi o que sientas que es tu obligación

Sesshomaru la miró, acercándose a ella, la tomó del mentón y le dio un casto y tierno beso en los labios.

-No voy obligado, yo también tengo cosas que hacer allá-¿Olvidas que también quiero hacer mi maestría?

Kagome lo miró sonriente, ella sabía mejor que nadie, que él también quería ir con ella porque realmente la amaba y porque esta vez, no la dejaría escapar, le respondio con una calida sonrisa, mientras ambos salían de aquel lugar.

Y finalmente llegó la fiesta de graduación, sin embargo, Sesshomaru había decidido que terminando su maestria, se titularía. Acudió a la cena de graduación mas por compromiso que por gusto, Kagome había decidido no ir, ya que prefería seguir arreglando la documentación para su viaje a Inglaterra; sin embargo, a la fiesta en un bar muy conocido como Shikon no Tama, prácticamente fue arrastrada por Inu Yasha y con el pretexto de no ir sola, le pidió a Sango que la acompañara.

Las dos amigas se encontraban en una mesa exclusiva que Inu Yasha había reservado junto con Miroku y Koga, a las 10 de la noche, Miroku invitó a Sango a bailar y ella aceptó gustosamente, poco después Koga se despedia ya que tenia cosas pendientes que hacer y su ahora prometida ya lo esperaba en un restaurante un poco más intimo. Ya eran las 11 de la noche e Inu Yasha repentinamente se desapareció. Nadie sabía dar razón de él, Kagome lo buscó inútilmente por todo el recinto sin éxito alguno, hasta que…

-¡Kagome!-Sesshomaru apareció delante de ella-¿Pasó algo?-Kagome lo miró fijamente-Busco a Inu Yasha, pero no se a dónde se ha ido. Sesshomaru la miró fijamente-Te ayudaré a buscarlo-Aun contra su voluntad y aunque su hermano era un verdadero incordio, ayudó a Kagome a buscarlo.

Nadie reparaba en un pequeño espacio que se situaba en el área de los baños, ya que estaba bastante solitario y oscuro, pero en cuanto la música dejó de escucharse, frases como "¡Ah!" "¡Me haces cosquillas!" "Yo también te deseo" "Sólo la puntita" escapaban por ese lugar, sin embargo, para la pelinegra no pasaron desapercibidos, ya que una de las voces pertenecia nada más y nada menos que a Inu Yasha, sin decir nada mas, dio media vuelta y regresó al bar.

Una hora después Inu Yasha volvía al lado de Kagome, quien se encontraba platicando con Sango animadamente, Inu Yasha tomó asiento repentinamente al lado de ella, quien por su parte, volteó a ver a Sango

-¿Podrias… por favor, dejarnos solos?-El tono de voz de Kagome, hizo que Sango mirara a su amiga con preocupación y como si Kagome entendiera aquello, la tomó de la mano en tono tranquilizador y asintió-Ya es hora-Le dijo a su amiga en un susurro, mientras que Sango se ponía de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima, alejandose con bastante preocupación.

Por su parte Inu Yasha, quien no había reparado en la actitud de Kagome, intentó abrazarla, pero ella puso algo de resistencia, Inu Yasha la miró fijamente-Tenemos que hablar-La voz tan seria de la chica hizo que Inu Yasha pusiera cara de fastidio, quería arreglar esa discusión lo mas pronto posible, ya que la chica de antes lo esperaba después de aquella fiesta.

-¿Pasa algo?-Intentó acariciar el cabello de la chica, pero Kagome lo interrumpió-Hay algo que quiero platicar contigo seriamente

Mientras que a lo lejos, Sango miraba a aquella pareja-¿Preocupada?-Sango salió de sus cavilaciones al oir aquella voz-¡Sesshomaru!-El peligris asintió, mientras Sango volvía a ver a su amiga y a Inu Yasha platicando, Sesshomaru puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, lo cual, la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos-Kagome no está sola-Y mientras decía esto el peligris, se acercó lentamente hacia la "pareja", mientras tanto Kagome e Inu Yasha, seguían platicando

-¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar tan seriamente?-Inu Yasha volvía a hacer gestos algo dramáticos, pero ni bien terminó, cuando las palabras de Kagome se dejaron escuchar-Terminemos Inu Yasha, esto ya no tiene futuro para ninguno de los dos

Inu Yasha la miró de hito en hito-¿Qué?-Volvió a mirarla nuevamente-¿Hablas en serio?-Kagome asintió y continuó hablando-Siento que esta relación se ha desgastado con el tiempo y yo…-Pausó Kagome-Yo ya no soy aquella chica ingenua y ciegamente enamorada de ti, ya no siento lo que sentía por ti y no considero justo obligarte a cumplir algo que ya no tiene sentido, nuestro compromiso queda anulado Inu Yasha-lo miró fijamente- y si lo que te preocupa es el convenio entre la empresa de tus padres con la de mi familia, no te preocupes, con o sin nuestra boda ésta se llevará a cabo-Kagome miraba a los ojos a Inu Yasha, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, se incorporó rapidamete y la miró con enojo

-¿Terminar? ¿Quiénes? ¿Tu y yo? ¡Me niego Kagome! ¿Porqué habríamos de terminar?-La miro fijamente mientras acentuaba la palabra "terminar", Inu Yasha parpadeó varias veces y sonrió triunfante-¿Celos? ¿Es eso? ¿Estás celosa?-Kagome lo negó con la cabeza mientras él sonreía de forma autosuficiente y continuó-Porque si son celos, sabes que tú eres la única, eres mi prometida y novia oficial-Kagome sonrió escuchar la frase "novia oficial"

-¿Estás… seguro? Inu Yasha te he visto coquetear con muchas chicas desde que nos hicimos novios…-Kagome miraba a Inu Yasha

-Co… ¿¡Coquetear!? ¡Ellas no son nada para mi!-Desvió la mirada hacia la nada, trató de guardar la calma y continuó hablando-Ellas no significan nada para mi-Volvió a repetir-¡Nada!

Pero Kagome ya no le creía nada, esas palabras sonaban tan vacias al corazón de la chica, que simplemente sonrió y poniéndose de pie y mirándolo directamente a la cara, le contestó-No te estoy diciendo que estoy celosa y tampoco que esta relación entre tu y yo continúe, te estoy diciendo que esto ya se terminó, que no quiero nada contigo, que ya no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo sentimentalmente hablando, ya me cansé, no soy alguien que pueda, a estas alturas, continuar a tu lado-Kagome intentó alejarse, pero fue detenida por Inu Yasha-¡Mientes!-la tomó del brazo e intentó detenerla, alzando el tono de su voz, lo cual hizo que algunas personas voltearan, pero la pelinegra logró liberarse del agarre-No miento Inu Yasha-la mirada que Kagome le dirigió al peligris, ya no era de tristeza ni odio-No te amo y tu tampoco a mi…

Continuará…

Nota de Lucy: ¡Hola a todos! Despues de un buen tiempo, volví!

Aoi Dandelion: Hola! Por lo menos lo van a dejar bien quieto! Ya comenzó finalmente lo mas interesante!

Anixz: ¡Y aquí va el penúltimo capitulo finalmente! Ojala te guste!

Zildara: Muchas gracias! La versión anterior iba a resultar un poco mas larga y sentí que hasta cierto punto, la venganza iba a perderse en medio de todo lo demás, ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado!

Nurarihyon Kou Taisho: Mi teoría aquí, es por la forma en la que Inu Yasha trata a Kagome y bueno, uno es el consentido de la familia Taisho y ya sabemos quien es. Ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado! Y espera a ver la participación de Naraku en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
